Underground Explorers
Hey there! This is my first competition so don't call it lame or anything, but the goal is to create the best article on a fictional dungeon or cave in RuneScape. CONTEST ENDS MAY 20, 2010!!!!! THE CONTEST WINNERS HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY BEEN DECIDED!!!!! Rules *No swearing *PROPER GRAMMAR *No modern or futuristic technological advances *Must not tie in with anything existing on RuneScape already Entries Before posting an entry post UnEx before the name of the dungeon! Enjoy! *UnEx: The Dungeons of Acromedia. Half regular, half Slayer dungeon. You can train on the upper levels, but as you get lower, get more competitive. Great rewards as well! Created by Applecore17. *UnEx: The Slayerdungeon of Prifddinas. High level dungeon, but with a few lower leveled monsters. The dungeon is still under construction, but should be finished soon. *UnEx: Wyvern Cavern. Dungeon populated only with dragon hybrids. Am aiming for "most original" Coroxn 16:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) (I'm entering this one instead). *UnEx: Shadow Dungeon. Very High level dungeon! Under construction. by Lord Drament ( 02:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ) NOTE: shadow dungeon is a name of a real dungeon on RuneScape and I didn't realize that until after I created the article. How do you change the name of an article? Edit: I am told there will be a '''move' button at the top of my page but there isn't... could someone help please?'' Edit by Hyper86: I can move it for you. What name do you want it moved to? *UnEx: The Flame Tower is a floor and task based dungeon with original mechanics and elements. It includes an update article at Update - Flame Tower! The article is still under construction. NOTE: The article was created BEFORE the Dungeoneering update, as the page history can confirm. Its floor based mechanics are '''completely original', and are NOT a copy of the new Runescape skill.'' Created by 4ndrepd *UnEX: Razor's Vein is an undersea system of tunnels and caves. It was founded back during the fourth age. Full of both high-leveled and low-leveled attackable NPC's. SenjutsuVII *UnEx: The Lair of the Forgotten, I'm going for the scariest (and maybe most original) dungeon award with this. Under construction, some very interesting original and spooky monsters are to be in it. I also made this a part of my hardly started Trials of Guthix quest. Teh rune stranger 02:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Teh Rune stranger *UnEx: Ancient Graveyard - a new high-levelled dungeon in deep wilderness created by Superscientist *UnEx:Zaros' Pet Graveyard- A ripoff of the above A place where Zaros' pets' souls are kept. AND YOU CAN BATTLE THEM! Created by User:Mectrixctic. Awards *1st Place- (Awarded to 1st Placeman)- Coroxn and their Wyvern Cavern! *2nd Place- (Awarded to 2nd Placeman)- Superscientist and their Ancient Graveyard! *3rd Place- (Awarded to 3rd Placeman)- Mectrixctic and their Zaros' Pet Graveyard! *Scariest (Awarded to the scariest dungeon)- Superscientist and their Ancient Graveyard! *Most Serene (Awarded to the calmest dungeon)- This one was pretty pathetic. No one had ANYTHING serene in ANY of their dungeons, so I just decided to give this to El Chris2 and their Slayerdungeon of Prifddinas! *Most Original (Awarded to the dungeon with the use of less existing objects/monsters on RS, and more made-up things)- Coroxn and their Wyvern Cavern! *??? Award (???) - SenjutsuVII and their Razor's Vein! *God's Award (Awarded to the most EPIC) - Applecore17 and their Dungeons of Acromedia! Category:Competitions